True Tail: Rangers & Riders
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: The following fanfiction is fan creation. True Tail is owned by Skymantic Studios, i do not own any of these characters in this story.


**Chapter 1**

 **(True Tail is owned by Skymantic Studios. Please support the official release and watch the trailer, introductions or the pilot animatic if you don't know what True Tail is.)**

 _In the medieval land of Splitpaw, there are heroes._

 _Although, this group of heroes are mercenaries for hire, one of the group considers them and himself heroes._

As the doors of a old abandoned temple opened, the group steps out of the shadows.

First was Caleb Truetail, a 13 year old (A/N: In Human/Anthro years.) grey, pearl bush furred kitten who was the squire of the group. Being the youngest and less experienced, Caleb is curious, innocent, open-minded and naive as he wants to become a hero.

Next was Brutus Ironclaw, a 40 year old brown furred bear knight who raised Caleb to be his squire and try to make up for all the harm he did in the past. Brutus is fierce yet soft-spoken and shows no physical weakness except a possible childlike affinity for honey. Although Brutus isn't the fatherly type, Caleb brings out the hidden nurturing nature from within the battleworn bear and the young kitten is kinda like his own son to him.

Next was Viktor Silvertod Gravelson Pobedonosny Pobeda Privyet the 75th, a 25 year old orange furred fox who's a con artist and a thief, who's sly charm and quick silver tongue always seem to get him into trouble. Viktor grew up penniless and used his con skills in order to survive the tough streets of his childhood. Viktor is cocky, suave and boastful, all with an ego complex into his personality.

Next was Doh-Li, she is from a race of half dragon and half deer called Kirin who's also known for having white magic. Being a 26 year old priestess and the meticulous and precise leader of the group (A/N: Although it feels like babysitting than leading.), Doh-Li is secretive and stuck-up, but can be motherly at times, She's also armed with her apprentice, the Necromancer to obtain more power. Although, Doh-Li is at crossroads with competing forces within her and the deep down avengement of her race, she is smart and would geek out at any new artifact or magic book.

Then there's Melody, a 14 year old white furred energetic, sarcastic and childish bunny who's the bard of the group and finds stories in everything except her own life. She ran away from home before her individuality was overshadowed by the sea of brothers and sisters, the only thing that could escape the monotony of her large family was musical legends staying at her mother's inn. Because of this, Melody set out to be immortalized in legendary song.

And last. But not least was Kanikus. Physically being 50 years old, despite his actual age is over 100,000 due to him being immortal. Kanikus is a orange feathered crotchety phoenix who is the wizard of the group. Being Immortal, he has seen and lived through every major event in the last 100,000 years, carrying all wisdom of the ages, but his cynical nature keeps him from sharing it with others. Kanikus seeks mortality after being in an ever changing world for so long and his sarcastic and pessimistic personality changes when he's angered, mostly by Viktor.

The group had came to the temple to investigate the appearance of a powerful magic source that was coming from inside the temple.

The group had wandered around, got on each others nerves and even argued and fought for a little bit before coming to a locked door where the energy was highest.

As Viktor started to pick the lock, the rest waited, but after a while, they started to become impatient.

"Are you done yet, thief?" Doh-Li asked the fox as he kept picking the lock.

"Please, Shut it. Viktor needs total concentration." the fox responded.

"I have a better idea, i'll just blow down the door." Kanikus said before everyone else exclaimed "No!"

"Kanikus, if you blow down the door, the temple will collapse on us." Doh-Li explained before a unlocking sound was heard.

"No need to blow down the door, turkey, cause Viktor has unlocked the door!" Viktor exclaimed as he pushed the door open.

The group went inside as Kanikus bonked Viktor on the head with his staff.

"Don't...call...me...turkey!" Kanikus yelled as Viktor rubbed his head and followed the group into the area.

What they found was a red circular magical portal with inscriptions on it and a weird symbol in the middle with a circle with a dragon on it surrounding it.

"What is that, Doh-Li?" Melody asked as Doh-Li inspected it.

"I don't know, Melody. I can't translate the inscriptions, nor do i know what kind of magic is this." Doh-Li answered.

"Could it be your magic, Kanikus?" Caleb asked the phoenix as he inspected it as well.

"No, i can tell you it's some kind of magical portal, but it's not any kind of magic i've ever seen or read before." Kanikus answered as the portal started glowing, causing the group to step back.

A figure came out of the portal, the figure was in some kind of armor under a suit of spandex, a black trenchcoat look connect to him, a red face with weird silver trim shapes connected to it, red square jewel shapes on his chest and rectangular bracelets on his wrists and ankles, a silver belt with a black with yellow trim hand on it and a red ring that matches his face on his right finger.

The figure walked off the portal as three imp-like monster figures in grey (Ghouls [Wizard]) with orange cracks on their bodies and a gauntlet-like weapon on it's right arm and hand.

As the group watched in shock at the new figures, the red figure put another ring on his left finger, pushed a side lever to make the hand switch to the left and he puts his hand over the belt, making the ring glow.

 _"Connect, Please."_

A smaller ring appeared and the red figure stuck his hand inside it, pulling out a silver firearm with a hand on it before he turned it into a saber.

"Who is he?" Melody asked as the red figure pressed the thumb on the hand and it opened up.

 _"C'mon and slash! Shake Hands!" *Repeats 2x.*_

The red figure put his right hand over the hand on the sword, making it glow again.

 _"Flame Slash Strike! Fire Fire Fire! Fire Fire Fire!"_

The imp monsters started charging at the red figure before he slashed them with his sword, the imp monsters suddenly had the red figure's symbol on them before they suddenly exploded.

The figure finally spoke to the group.

"I'll tell you who i am, My name is Hunter Saccardo and i am Kamen Rider Wizard."

"What's a Kamen Rider?" Brutus asked as the sword disappeared and Wizard demorphed, revealing Hunter Saccardo, a human with brown hair and a low ponytail, he wore a red shirt under a black leather jacket, black jeans, red sneakers and the wizard ring on his finger.

"I'll tell you what a Kamen Rider is." Hunter answered.

 **Chapter 2, coming soon**

 **Prwtfalcon6**

 **Review**

 **Next time on Rangers & Riders, two new riders join the fray.**


End file.
